Kamen Rider Saber Ace
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Amer. Blade: Sequel to DK. The Immortals :undead: have immerged from the advent void to destroy mankind. The Ventaran Riders have fallen in battle. Now, new Riders must be chosen to defend us. Can the Ace Riders live up to their legacy? CH 3 now up
1. Prologue

**Kamen Rider _Saber Ace_**

(A Blade Adaptation)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Blade, Ryuki, Dragon Knight or otherwise.

Synopsis: With the fall of Xaviax, the Ventara Riders enjoy a peaceful retirement. However, new monsters, dubbed "The Immortals," come through the advent void from yet another dimension. The Ventara Riders try to fight the Immortals, but fall into a coma-like state. Desperate, Eubulon created new cards, the Rouse Cards. Now, the new Ace Riders must take up arms against the villainous Immortals. However, can these new heroes succeed when one of their own may be an Immortal?

Prologue

End of an Era

It was a dark night. The Earth city stood in the rain, its citizens unaware of events taking place in their streets. The world remained unaware of the fate awaiting it.

In the rain, twelve armored figures stood before two monstrous creatures. Each warrior had armor themed after a different animal. They faced two creatures looking like humanoid beetles. One was a Rhinoceros Beetle, while the other was a Stag Beetle.

The twelve Riders all ran at the monsters. Swords and armored gauntlets all clashed against the two monsters. The vinyl-like skin of the monsters sparked with each weapon strike. However, the monsters were relatively unaffected by the attacks. They struck back at their assailants, driving them back.

"Everyone! Move!!" Called out one warrior as he pulled a card from his belt. He placed the card into the slot on his gun.

_**FINAL VENT**_

A large mechanical Minotaur appeared before the rider, who thrust his gun into its back. The other warriors leaped back as the machine monster fired lasers and missiles at the two Beetles. The monsters were subsumed in flame and smoke. For a brief moment, it seemed as though the fight was over.

Then the Stag leaped from the flames and tackled down the Minotaur. Its master cried out in surprise before being assaulted by the Rhinoceros Beetle. The Riders rejoined the battle, hoping to gain some sort of edge.

At one point, the Rhinoceros Beetle pinned down a warrior with Dragon themed armor. It was about ready to strike him when…

_**FINAL VENT**_

A ball of Black Fire flew down from the sky and plowed into the monster, knocking it back in a burst of black flame. As the Dragon warrior was helped up by a Bat themed and a Swan themed warrior, they saw that the black flames give way to reveal a thirteenth warrior. This warrior wore a black version of the Dragon's armor.

"Onyx?" asked the Bat warrior. "Who's…?"

"Long time, no see Len," replied the black warrior.

"Adam?" asked the Dragon, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Eubulon called me in," replied Onyx. "He gave me these."

Onyx pulled out two cards. They had red backs and white fronts. The image on the front was of crisscrossing chains.

"The new cards!" said the Swan Rider.

"But how do we weaken them enough to catch them?" asked Dragon. "Even Torque's Final Vent just bounced off these guys. It took everything we had to catch the first few, but these two are in a class all their own."

"He had an answer for that too," Onyx replied, pulling a familiar card from his belt. It had a picture of sparking electricity and the words "Link Vent" printed on it.

"Link Vent?!" said the Dragon.

The Bat Rider shook his head. "Eubulon said that if we ever tried to use the Link Vent again…"

"I know," said Onyx. "But we have to risk it, or these guys will just tear up this world."

"What about Sarah?" asked the Swan.

Onyx looked down sullenly. "This is for Sarah, and our kids."

The Bat warrior patted Onyx's shoulder reassuringly. "Kit and I will go Survive. That might lessen the effect."

The other Riders nodded in agreement.

They all turned to the monsters, which were being held off by the other Riders.

"Everyone!" called out the Bat. "Link Vent!"

The others nodded and broke free of the monsters. The Bat and Dragon warriors both pulled out special cards from their decks.

_**SURVIVE MODE**_

They both transformed into enhanced versions of their armors as they stood beside their fellow riders. Each Rider pulled the link vent from their deck, then loaded it into their card reader.

_**LINK VENT**_

A massive bolt of energy shot down from the sky. The bolt hit the hands of each rider, which they then directed at the two monsters. Both Beetles reeled under the intense power that was the Link Vent. The round buckles on their waists opened as each collapsed under the blast. Inside the Rhinoceros' belt was a symbol matching the Ace-of-Spades. Its counterpart had the Ace-of-Diamonds.

After the energy faded, each Rider collapsed. Before falling, Onyx, with the last of his strength, threw the cards at the two monsters. The cards stuck in the monsters' flesh. In a wave of green light, both monsters were sucked into the cards. The image of chains vanished as each was sealed. On the Rhinoceros card appeared the picture of a rhinoceros beetle under a red Spades symbol. Text appeared saying "Change Beetle." The other had a picture of a stag beetle under a red Diamond symbol, with the words "Change Stag."

"Forgive… me… Sarah," he said before collapsing.

The heroes laid on the ground, unmoving. They had fought hard for victory. They might have thought it worthy victory, had they not known that there were more monsters coming.

What they didn't know was that this one battle solidified the hope for the future.

AN.

I've had this story in my head for a while. Hopefully I will have the first chapter with Saber in a short time. I really hope that Adness does something like this in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider** _**Saber Ace**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. I make no money from this.

Chapter 1

New Generation

* * *

One Year Later

Things hadn't been easy. Following the deaths of his parents, Kyle Kenrich had been on a downward slant. He dropped out of Collage and had been unable to maintain a steady job. His most recent job had been in was at a repair shop and that didn't work out. When not trying to get work, he spent his time in the karate dojo. He would take out his frustrations on a punching bag. It was on one such day that his life would be changed forever.

Kyle was practicing intensely against the punching bag. He had a lightly muscular frame and short-cut blond hair. This was the day he lost his job at the auto-repair shop. He was giving the bag an especially violent work over. He punched and kicked the sand-filled sack as hard as he could before leaping up and delivering an especially brutal flying side kick to it. This kick finally caused the rope holding the bag to give, causing its load to fly across the gym.

The head of the dojo, a middle aged man, just barely avoided the bag. He turned, not at all surprised to see that Kyle had been the one to send the bag flying.

"Nice kick," he commented.

Kyle bowed respectfully. "My apologies sensei," he said.

The older man just chuckled. They both moved to sit on the bench, where the head gave Kyle a towel to wipe off his sweat.

"Lose another job son?" he said.

Kyle nodded. "I got into a fight with a client. He was giving me hell about his car having a scratch. I told him that it wasn't me who scratched it, but he wouldn't listen."

"And then?" The sensei pressed, knowing the answer.

Kyle sighed. "And then I decked him."

The older man just shook his head in disappointment, but also mild amusement. "Kyle, you can't keep resorting to violence to resolve your problems," he said. "You keep losing jobs, eventually you won't be able to pay your rent."

"I know, I know," Kyle said in frustration. He got up and began to pace. "I barely have enough to cover this month."

The sensei stood up. He pulled something from his pocket. He handed it to Kyle. Kyle opened it up, seeing that it was a job flier.

"B.O.A.R.D. ?" Kyle remarked, seeing the name. "What's that?"

"Not sure," replied the sensei. "They came by a couple of days ago, asking me to hand these out. They said they were running a medical study and that they needed people who fight. It's not a job per-say, but they do pay just for participation and you need the money."

Kyle looked at it with an unsure look on his face. He pocketed the paper. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Eubulon stood silently in front of the glass chamber. His expression hid the intense sorrow he felt when looking inside the chamber. Inside, all thirteen of his Riders were in life-support chambers, not unlike the one he had spent so many years in. They had been inside this chamber for several months now, still in their armored forms, still comatose from the fight with those monsters. He had always known the Link Vent was a dangerous weapon. He knew that something like this could happen, and yet, he allowed them to sacrifice themselves.

The only consolation he could gain was that their victory over those creatures. It was that, upon studying the cards that had been used to seal the monsters, he discovered that they could be used against the other monsters still wandering around out there.

A young woman with long blond hair walked up to Eubulon. She turned and looked at the unconscious Riders.

"Master Eubulon," she said. "The test subjects are here."

"I know," he replied. "How many?"

"Only a few," she replied. "Not many people are interested in 'medical experiments'."

"We had no choice," he said. "The No-men still refuse to allow this to become public knowledge if they can."

The girl shook her head. "The people of this world are so damned paranoid," she remarked.

Eubulon chuckled at the Ventaran girl's remark. "Come, I must observe the experiment."

* * *

Kyle stood outside the office building, feeling slightly intimidated by the whole thing. The BOARD building was everything one would expect a high-class office building of a multi-million dollar company to be. He had decided that his financial situation was desperate enough to deserve some poking and prodding. He would go in and do whatever was needed, get his money and go home.

He entered the building, the sun setting just as he went in. The place certainly ran like a regular business would, people wandering about, talking. He walked up to the desk, showing the lady the flier. She directed him towards the labs. He walked silently through the building, seeking his destination.

* * *

Eubulon stood in an observation room watching as each candidate was being led in. They were each wired up to a monitoring system. Once hooked up, the card containing the Rhinoceros Beetle monster was moved towards them. Eubulon watched the monitors intensely, watching for any significant reactions from either the subject or the card.

Test after test gave no significant results. He began to shake his head. "On Ventara I was allowed far more cooperation from the government. As it stands, it will take months to find a suitable candidate."

The girl who had come to get him also shook her head in disappointment. The next candidate was brought in. He was a lightly muscled young man with short blond hair. He looked about the place with a highly scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

Kyle looked about the sterile room with a scrutinizing glair. The lab coat wearing people that had brought him in stood him in front of some sort of machine. They lined his arms with wires and strapped him in some sort of vest.

"Just stay relatively still until someone comes to collect you," said one of the scientists.

Kyle nodded and stood still while the people left the room. He heard the sound of the machine switching on. At first everything seemed normal. Then, a metal box immerged from the floor, lifted on a metal pole to about the height of his chest. He looked at the box curiously, wondering what it was for.

* * *

Eubulon was astounded. The monitors were giving a very high reaction. He had never expected such a reaction so soon.

"What's the fusion rate?" he asked.

"Very high sir," replied one of the operators, "over 60%."

The girl looked at the subject in amaze. "Amazing! Even higher than yours Master."

Eubulon nodded. "That's to be expected," he replied. "Bring him in."

* * *

After being let out, Kyle was given his pay and was making to leave. However, before he could leave, someone called for him.

"Kyle Kenrich?" called the blond girl.

Kyle turned, looking at the more casually attired blond in confusion. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Would you follow me please?" she said.

Confused, Kyle just followed the girl deeper into the building. Their walk led them down several floors into one of the lower basements of the building. He followed her into a room with a glass window. Behind the window were over a dozen strange costumes, all mounted in metal cases. He found his gaze drawn to one. It was a red and black suit with a silver chest plate. The helmet had a silver visor on the front and bulging bug-eyes that ran under the grille.

"His name is Kit Taylor."

Kyle turned his gaze to the voice. The man was Asian-looking. He wore a long black coat and black clothes under it.

"Kamen Rider Dragon Knight," he continued. "He was a good warrior."

Kyle regarded the suit again. "You're saying someone is actually inside that suit?"

The man nodded. "In all of them. They are all in a comatose state after their battle with the Immortals."

"Immortals?" Kyle replied. "What are you talking about? And who are you?"

"My apologies," the man replied. "I am Eubulon," the girl from before walked up beside him, "this is my aide, Katherine."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyle replied dismissively. "Now, what the hell is this all about?"

Eubulon turned to Katherine. "Go get the Rouser," he commanded.

Katherine nodded, then left to fetch what Eubulon wanted.

Eubulon returned his attention to Kyle. "A few years back, the Kamen Riders defended your planet from being conquered by a mad warlord named Xaviax. They fought long and hard to protect mankind from being enslaved. After the battle was over, they were all planning to retire from battle and return to normal lives. That's when the Immortals appeared."

On the glass appeared a video of the two Beetle Immortals fighting the riders. Kyle watched this video with interest.

"We don't know exactly what they are or where they come from," Eubulon continued. "All we know is that they cannot be destroyed, no matter what. But they can be captured."

The video skipped to the Riders using the Link Vent on the Immortals. It then showed Onyx throwing the blank cards at them and the monsters being sealed.

"It took everything they had to capture them," he said. "Afterwards, they became comatose. I've tried everything to help them, but my abilities are limited. It will take a long time for them to heal."

"What's this got to do with me?" asked Kyle.

Katherine returned. In her hands was the metal box from the testing room. Eubulon took the box from her and held it in front of himself.

"Analyzing the cards, I found that we could harness the powers of the sealed Immortals." He opened the case.

Inside the box were the Change Beetle card and a strange metal device. It was silver and had a glass card-slot on the front.

"You have the proper biological attributes to harness the Immortal's power," he said, holding out the box and its contents. "With this card, you will become the newest Kamen Rider; Kamen Rider Saber Ace."

Kyle picked up the card. He stared at the weird Beetle graphics on the front intensely. He felt some strange pull from the card. Before he could properly ponder it, he put it down in its case.

"This is nuts," he said. "I'm no hero. I can't even find a steady job. I can't save the world when I can't even pay rent."

"Of course we'd be willing to financially compensate you for your services," Eubulon replied.

Katherine gave her Master a surprised look. She hadn't expected that at all, especially not from him.

Kyle stared at the objects before him. He weighed his options. On the one hand, he had no idea when he'd find another job. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he was really capable of what they were asking of him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion. The building shook with the force. Kyle, Katherine and Eubulon all looked up, fearing something that was happening above.

"_Master Eubulon!"_ Came a voice from the intercom. _"They're here! One of the Immortals is here!"_

"Transfer the image down here!" he responded.

On the glass appeared a fuzzy image of the monster. The creature looked like a humanoid insect. It was followed by a swarm of locusts as it walked through the halls of the BOARD building.

Kyle watched in horror as the creature attacked the staff relentlessly. He turned his gaze to the card and device. Building up all his guts, he grabbed the card and device.

"How do I use it?" he asked urgently.

Eubulon nodded in acknowledgement. "Slide the card into the slot face-up, then place the Change-Rouser on your waist. The device will fasten to your body. After that, you pull the switch by the card-slot and say, 'Kamen Rider, Turn Up!'."

"Seriously?" Kyle asked in surprise.

"It's a verbal deadlock," replied Katherine. "Just trust us."

* * *

Upstairs, alarms sounded as the swarm of Locusts filled the atmosphere. The lights had gone dark, leaving the red klaxons. The swarm coalesced into the Locust Immortal.

Kyle exited the staircase. He ran through the halls, swatting away locusts. He turned a corner and saw the monster standing over fallen bodies. He shouted and ran at the Immortal. It broke up into a swarm again and swarmed around him. Kyle led the Immortal outside. They ended up running into a nearby park, where the Immortal re-coalesced and tried to drop down on him. Kyle looked at the creature with some fear. But that fear was joined with anger and determination.

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

He pulled the Rouser out of his pocket. He pulled out the card and slid it into the slot. Placing the device on his waist, cased it to spark red energy. The energy formed into a red belt with silver rectangular parts on the sides.

"_Kamen Rider, TURN UP!"_

He pulled the switch, which caused the card-slot to flip over, revealing a gold spade symbol on the front.

_**TURN UP**_

The Symbol then began to spin horizontally. The symbol shone brightly. Then the belt shot out a blue rectangular energy wall. This wall actually hit the Locust Immortal and knocked it back. He spread his arms as the wall, which had the image of the Beetle on the front, floated towards him. As it passed around his body, the card formed armor. The armor was silver with some gold on the lining. The gauntlets and boots were designed to look like groups of cards. The shoulders and front of the chest-plate had Spade Symbols. The under-armor was navy blue. The helmet was navy with a silver face. The eyes were glowing red and framed the silver beetle horn. At his side was a short sword with a card-reading device built into the hilt.

Saber Ace ran at the Immortal. He punched it a few times before drawing the sword. He swiped his sword at the creature while it struck back at him. The creature used powerful kicks to knock back the Rider. This caused him to roll and drop his sword.

As Saber got up, he groaned in pain from the kick. Then, as he looked up, he saw something odd. He saw a figure in armor almost identical to his. His under armor was red and the shoulders were diamond shaped. The face had half-diamond glass horns with silver stag-beetle horns printed on them.

"Who is that?" he asked aloud. "And why is he just standing there?"

He didn't have much time to think about this as he was caught in battle with the Locust again. The red Rider just watched Saber battle through its green eyes.

"Hey pal!" Saber exclaimed. "A little help would be nice!"

"If you cannot defeat this enemy," called back the Rider, "then you can't be a true Rider!"

Kyle had the monster in an arm lock as he recognized the voice. "Eubulon?! You're a Rider?! You've got to be…" He was cut off as the monster broke free and kicked him.

The monster caught him in a chokehold. Saber broke free and began to lay down hard attacks against the monster. He reacquired his sword and sliced at it again. He knocked it down with a strong slash.

"Use your cards!" Eubulon exclaimed. "They'll make your attacks stronger!"

Saber opened a fan of crystal card slots holding several blank cards and two cards that had details. One had a picture of an armored boar and said "Tackle Boar." The other had a picture of a lizard with a sword for a tail, with the words "Slash Lizard." He swiped the boar card through the card reader on his sword.

_**TACKLE**_

A blue energy image of the boar left the card and faded into Saber's chest armor. The card itself vanished into thin air. Saber glowed with blue energy as he braced himself to run. He ran at the Immortal, but the creature leaped up before he could hit. Its legs had morphed into more insect-like legs. It leaped at Saber, full-force, and grabbed him. Thinking quickly, Saber scanned his other card.

_**SLASH**_

As it pushed him into a stone wall, Saber impaled the Immortal on his energized sword. They fell to the ground. The Immortal growled in pain as it glowed with green energy. Its belt opened, revealing a blue Five-of-Spades symbol. Quickly, Saber threw a blank card at it. The card stuck in its chest. It fell on its back as it was sucked into the card. The card flew at Saber, bounced off him and landed by his head as he laid down in exhaustion. It had a picture of a Locust with mechanical legs, the text saying "Kick Locust."

Saber pulled the switch and removed the card. The armor glowed blue as a square of energy shot from the belt. It split apart into two squares going up and down his body. The armor pulled apart and off as it all vanished.

Kyle laid on his back, panting in exhaustion. Eubulon turned away from the scene, leaving the new Rider to gather his thoughts.

"Now," he said sullenly, "now we can begin."

* * *

Kyle: Next Time on Kamen Rider Saber Ace…

"BOARD, it stands for 'Borders Of All Relative Dimensions.'"

"I can't do this. I'm not a hero!"

Thunder rained down around the riders.

"If I continue to transform, it will destroy me."

**Kamen Rider **_**Saber Ace**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider **_**Saber Ace**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider._**

Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Saber Ace

* * *

Dust and sand shot up under the tires as Saber drove down the beach. The bike BOARD had provided was performing well. The "Blue Spader", as it was dubbed, was a silver and blue cycle with a blue spade symbol on the headlights. It raced down the beach towards its destination.

In a dark cave, Eubulon, armed in his Marks Ace armor, was fighting with an Immortal. The creature was the Bat Immortal. It had a black body and wings, with some orange fur on its shoulders. The fight went back and forth in the darkness. The bat managed to knock Marks into the wall. The stone cracked under the force of the strike. The bat leaped at him, surrounded by a flock of shadowy bats.

What neither fighter noticed someone in the background. Watching the fight was a man in cave-diving gear. The man pulled out a digital camera and began to take snapshots of the two fighters.

Marks found himself swarmed by the bats. The Immortal knocked him down with a single swipe of its wing. It loomed over him, ready to attack. It was then that something blasted through the wall. Saber's bike hit the bat and knocked it over. Saber landed and skid to a halt.

"You okay Boss?" he called out to Marks.

Marks groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "Good timing Kyle."

Saber nodded and turned to their opponent. "Let's get this guy!"

(Insert Title sequence)

Marks pulled the gun that acted as his Battle Rouser. He fired energy bullets at the bat, which spread its wings and flew about the cave, dodging the shots. One of the shots pierced the wall of the cave, allowing the sunlight from outside to flow in. When hit by the light, the Bat screeched in pain and flied deeper into the cave. Marks mounted his own bike, a red machine similar to Saber's with a diamond symbol on the front. The "Red Diamond" revved to life and the two Riders gave chase.

Coming from behind his rock, the man watched as the heroes drove down the cave. He looked at the camera with a big smile on his face. "Forget Vampires. This is Epic!"

Headlights shined in the dark as the Riders gave chase. Marks drew his gun and fired at the fleeing bat. Shots ricocheted off the walls, leaving big sparks. Finally, one hit. The bat lost momentum and Saber took the chance to slice its wing with his sword. The bat crashed.

Saber dismounted his bike and opened his card deck. He pulled Tackle from the deck and swiped it.

_**TACKLE**_

The bat struggled up as the blue energy appeared around Saber's body. He charged at the bat, but the creature deflected his attack. He was knocked away, groaning in pain.

"You have to learn card combinations," Marks said as he dismounted. "Let me show you." He then fired at the bat to disorient it. He opened his deck. He drew two cards; Drop Whale (Five-of-Diamonds) and Fire Fly (Six-of-Diamonds). He swiped the cards.

_**DROP**_

_**FIRE**_

He tossed them out, allowing them to turn to energy and fade into his chest.

_**BURNING SMASH**_

He leaped into the air. After an acrobatic flip and half-turn, he thrust out his feet. The feet ignited with flame as they collided with the bat. Green energy shot from its chest as its belt opened, revealing an Eight-of-Diamonds symbol. After landing, Marks opened his deck again. He pulled out the card and threw it into its chest. The Bat was sucked in and the card flew back into Marks' hand.

Holstering the gun, Marks walked back to his bike. "Let's head back to headquarters." He pulled the card from his belt. The energy square shot out of his waist. It split, pulling off the armor and revealing the man underneath.

Saber walked up. "Yeah," he said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. He pulled out his card and also transformed back. Kyle sported a navy jacket with the hexagonal BOARD logo on it.

Eubulon re-mounted the Red Diamond and began to drive off. Kyle watched on as his new employer drove off. He shook his head with uncertainty as he remounted Blue Spader. They drove off and out of the cave.

Immerging from his hiding place, the young man smirked and kissed his camera. "I'm rich!"

* * *

Kyle followed Katherine through the halls of BOARD. She was giving him an orientation of his new workplace, although he only half-paid attention to what she was saying.

"BOARD," she said. "It stands for 'Borders Of All Relative Dimensions. It was founded to act as an official liaison between the Ventaran and Earth Governments."

"Ventaran?" Kyle asked.

"Ventara is the world that exists parallel to yours. Eubulon and I come from that dimension. It's a lot like Earth actually, though we're a little more peaceful."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered. "Listen, I need to have a word with Eubulon."

"What about?" Katherine asked.

Kyle shook his head with frustration. "Rider stuff, okay?!"

"Fine," she replied, dropping the subject.

* * *

A young man with short brown hair ran into the Stephens Café. He put his laptop on a table and turned it on.

"Alice!" he called out. "I need to use the Wi-Fi!"

"Why are you telling me?" called back the long-haired Brunet behind the Café counter.

He shook his head. "Just forget it," he called back.

He pulled out the memory card of the camera and plugged it into the computer. The girl left her post and walked up beside him. She saw him sending the pictures on an email.

"So, what tabloid trash are you posting now Duncan?" she asked.

"Ha ha," replied sarcastically. "Just wait big sister. I'm gonna really expose something big this time."

She shook her head and laughed. "Whatever you say Duncan. Just don't be surprised if this all comes back to bite you in the butt."

Duncan just smiled and continued to think of his future success.

* * *

Kyle and Katherine entered the chamber where the Riders laid dormant. Eubulon was once again watching his charges. He then turned and acknowledged his new protégé.

"Hello Kyle," he said. "Is there something you need?"

Kyle sighed, bracing himself. "I can't do this."

Katherine gave the young man a shocked look.

"Look guys," he continued, "when I took out that bug-thing that time I thought, 'Yeah, I can do this.' Then we did that Bat-thing today and… I was totally useless."

"Kyle…" Katherine said, trying to be reassuring.

He held up a hand to stop her. "Eubulon, I appreciate what you've done for me. But, I'm just getting in the way. I can't do this. I'm not a hero!"

"Kyle," Eubulon said, "no one becomes a hero over night. I understand how you might feel, but I am an experienced fighter and have had more experience with the Marks Ace deck. In time, you will be able to fight better."

Kyle shook his head. He pulled out the Saber Rouser and Change Beetle and handed them to Eubulon. "I'm sorry. I can't kid myself. I'm sorry."

Kyle turned and stormed out of the room. Katherine began to go after him, but just then, Eubulon collapsed.

"Master Eubulon!" she cried. She ran to his side and helped him up. "It's started, hasn't it?"

He nodded. He groaned in pain, clutching his chest.

"We have to get you to the medic," she said fearfully.

He shook his head. "It will soon pass. Besides, there is nothing they can do."

"We should have told him," she said, looking in the direction Kyle left from.

"No!" he replied urgently. "Whatever reason he Rides, it cannot be for me. He has to do it on his own. He has to believe in himself."

* * *

"Yes," Duncan said into his cell. "Yes I sent the… yeah I know they're kinda dark but… well I was kinda of rushed but… Oh come on!"

The door to the Café opened. A young man with medium–cut black hair walked into the room carrying groceries. He walked up to Alice, placing the bags on the counter.

"Duncan at it again?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in reply. "Looks like it flew in his face again."

The dark-haired man nodded and walked up to Duncan.

"…I'm looking at it right now, and I'm telling you…" he shouted into the phone, "…if you look at number five you can clearly see his… shoulder. What? Well the same to you!" He clicked off the phone, and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I guess that's another flop then?" asked the other man.

"I was so close Nicholas," Duncan replied. "I had the camera, I had the stuff, I had everything. But then I forget to switch to night-capture mode in the caves!"

"Ouch," Nicholas replied. "So, what world-shattering secret did you stumble onto this time?"

"Well," Duncan began, "I heard this rumor about a vampire in the caves up on the mountain. So I think 'What the heck? Sounds interesting.' Then I go and rent the cave-diving stuff. I go in, and then I see this guy in armor fighting the vampire! And he has a Diamond on his chest and big Bug-eyes!" He uses his hands to visualize this, all the while talking quickly. "Then another bug-guy crashes through the wall! Then…"

At first Nicholas chuckled at this. Then, his focus began to grow fuzzy. A pain shot through his head. Suddenly, he had visions of a creature. It was like a humanoid deer, surrounded by electricity. He clutched his head in pain.

"… and he did this cool flip and there was this fire and…" Duncan stopped when he saw Nicholas in pain. "Are you alright man?"

Alice ran up when she saw his state. "It's the headaches again, isn't it?"

Nicholas nodded.

"Dude, you need to see a doctor about that," said Duncan sincerely. "Who knows, they may be connected to… you know."

Nicholas shook his head. "No doctors. I'll be fine, I just have to lie down." He then got up and walked through one of the doors to the upstairs apartment.

"I hope he's okay," Alice said in concern.

"Alice," Duncan said sternly. "I know you think it's good to take care of this guy, but…"

She shook her head in frustration. "Not this again."

"I'm serious," Duncan replied more forcefully. "We don't really know who he is. HE doesn't know who he is!"

From upstairs, Nicholas heard their conversation. It wasn't the first time the Stephens siblings had quarreled over him. Even though Duncan acted friendly, Nicholas knew that he was suspicious of him. To be honest, he didn't blame him. Nicholas had no memory of his past; no idea what sort of person he was.

Then came another headache; much stronger than before. He saw the creature. He heard an alien voice calling to him.

"Stop it!" He said, holding his head. "Stop It! Get out of my head! Get out of my…

…_HEAD!!!"_

He crashed his fists against the wall. They were now covered by black gloves. His body was covered in a dark armor with a single red eye burning on the black helmet.

* * *

Katherine drove up to Kyle's house. She saw him working on a motorbike in his garage. She got out of the truck and walked up to him.

"Kyle," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Come back to BOARD," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You know why!" she replied.

Kyle got up and looked at her. "Look Kathy…"

"Katherine!" she said, cutting him off.

"…Katherine," he continued. "I'm not cut out for this. I'm just getting in the way."

"Even if that were true," she replied. "We need you. You can't ask Eubulon to do all this on his own."

"He's done pretty well so far," Kyle replied.

"But he's…" She stopped.

"_Whatever reason he Rides, it cannot be for me. He has to do it on his own. He has to believe in himself."_

Katherine knew she couldn't tell Kyle of Eubulon's condition. She was left with nothing to say. Then her cell rang.

She answered it. "Yes?… What?… Where is it?… He went alone? I understand. I'm returning now!" She closed the device. "A new Immortal just appeared. Eubulon's gone to fight it."

* * *

The Deer Immortal stood over its three felled victims as it stood on the concrete dam. The Deer was covered in leather from its cloven feet to its chest, with brown-furred shoulders. Its antlers grew from its head and shoulders. After admiring it's work, it began to walk off when the sound of engines began to pick up behind it. Driving the Red Diamond, Marks Ace raced towards the Immortal full-throttle. He pulled it into a jump, causing the bike to fly right into the face of the Immortal. He then quickly turned on the ground and rammed it again.

* * *

"There was this guy once," said Katherine, finding words at last that she hoped would be convincing. "His name was Chris Ramirez."

"So?" Kyle asked.

"He was offered a chance to become a Rider, Kamen Rider Sting," she continued. "Even though he had severe asthma, Chris accepted the chance, because he wanted to make his father proud."

* * *

The Immortal swung its antler-shaped swords at Marks, trying to hit him.

"_He fought hard, defeating many enemies. He even earned a reputation as a hero."_

Marks ducked the attacks, returning with sweeping kicks and hard punches.

"_But the more he fought, the worse his condition got. It got so bad, he felt he was only in the way."_

Marks continued to dodge and strike.

* * *

"Eventually, he began to think of quitting, thinking he was totally useless," she said, seeing some reaction from Kyle. "But then Wing Knight, his leader, said to him…"

* * *

Marks continued to fight, despite starting to lose ground.

"…'_A team is always stronger together.' He told Chris that, even if he was the weakest, his strength added to the whole."_

Marks continued fighting back, putting all of his strength into his attacks. Both fighters were almost an equal match.

* * *

"Chris had a real reason to feel useless," Katherine said, "but he fought on. If you can't do better than that, maybe you don't deserve to be a Rider."

They both stood there, silent for the moment. Kyle was soaking in her story. After a time she began to walk back to the truck.

"Where was that Immortal attacking?"

She smiled victoriously. "It was at the dam. If you hurry you might see some action."

Kyle nodded and made for his bike. "I better go get my stuff."

"No need," Katherine replied pulling the Rouser and Card from her Truck.

Kyle gave her an impressed smile as she tossed them to him. "You little minx."

"You think that's good," she said slyly as she pulled a the tarp off of something mounted on the flatbed of the truck.

Kyle smiled as his new ride was revealed. He quickly mounted up and drove off down the road on Blue Spader.

* * *

Marks kicked the monster onto its back. The deer reoriented itself and leaped up. Marks shot it as it flew over his head. The Deer ended up flying off the dam's edge and to a lower platform below on the dry side. Despite the considerable fall, it pulled itself up. Marks ran to the Guardrail and began shooting down at the monster. However, the monster made several mind-boggling leaps before getting away.

"Blast!" said Eubulon as he ran to the Diamond. He stopped mid-way as the pain began to hit him again. "No, not now!" he exclaimed as he ran to the vehicle.

* * *

On his own bike, Kyle drove down the city streets. Suddenly, a voice came from the bike.

"_This is Eubulon,"_ said the transmission._ "Target has moved. It is now en route to the forest. I am in pursuit." _

"Thanks for the tip boss," Kyle said, though he couldn't be heard as he had no idea how the comm functioned. He changed course and made for the forest paths. After reaching the rural roads. He placed the pre-loaded Rouser on his waist.

"Kamen Rider, TURN UP!" he exclaimed, pulling the switch.

_**TURN UP**_

The energized blue wall shot from his belt. Electrical energy pulled the card around both Kyle and the Bike, allowing the riding human to transform into Saber Ace.

* * *

Marks fell to his knees on the side of the snowy hill as the Deer Immortal leaped beside him, swiping at him with its claws. It beat violently on the red-suited rider, who was already groaning in pain. Marks drew his gun, but lightning rained down around the rider. The blasts threw him off his feet, sending him tumbling down the snowy hill.

Saber drove up as Marks reached the bottom and was assaulted by the deer again. "Eubulon! Hang on!" he shouted as he dismounted.

As Eubulon was knocked down, he called back. "GO AWAY!"

"Huh?" Saber replied in confusion.

"You're too weak for this fight," He said patronizingly as he himself was beaten down by it. He got up to grapple with it again. "You'll just be in the way!"

"What are you saying?" Saber said in reply, drawing his sword.

Saber ran at the Deer, swiping it with his sword and knocking it away from Marks. The two joined battle, with Saber swiping at the monster with his sword.

In the distance a dark figure watched. He wore black suit with gold trimming. He had silver gauntlets, shin-guards and a silver chest plate which had a heart-like shape. The helmet had a single heart-shaped red eye and two silver antennae. His belt was also a heart-shape, split down the middle by the in-built card-reader. He watched the battle between Saber and the Deer intensely.

The Deer shot a lightning blast at the riders. Saber rolled from the blast, then managed another swipe at the monster. Marks shot at its back, but the shots only sparked off. The Deer turned and, before he could shoot again, lightning-blasted the gun from his hand. Marks collapsed in pain, clasping his burned hand.

"Master Eubulon!" Saber exclaimed. With an angry shout, Saber leaped at the Deer and Sliced off one of its horns.

As the Deer reeled from the blow, Saber opened his deck and drew his new Kick Locust card. He swiped it through the Battle Rouser.

_**KICK**_

The card faded into his chest plate. As the energy flowed into him, he raised the sword before thrusting it into the ground. He then leaped up, preformed a forward flip before thrusting out his right leg. The Spade symbol on the bottom of his boot shined as he delivered a flying side-kick to the Deer Immortal's chest. The Immortal was knocked onto its back before a huge explosion shot from its body.

Saber landed, panting as the flames continued to burn. The shadowy Rider who had watched the fight flinched in surprise.

"_Looks like these humans may be worthy after all,"_ He said as he walked away.

After watching the flames a moment, Saber moved to grab the Rouser. In the flames, the Deer's belt opened, revealing the "Six-of-Spades." Saber pulled out the blank and threw it at the Deer. It sucked the monster in and flew back into his hand as the "Thunder Deer" with the picture now a Deer with metal horns.

Both Riders turned back. Kyle walked confidently up to Eubulon. "So much for your Card Combos," he said cockily. "That was One card I used on that guy."

Eubulon chuckled at what he knew to be jesting. "Very nicely done," he said, holding his hand out for a congratulatory shake.

Kyle took it with a smile. "Just don't try that reverse psychology stuff on me again, okay boss?"

Eubulon nodded. "I was just making sure you were truly willing to fight."

"You bet I am," Kyle replied.

They broke the shake. "Let's head back to…" Eubulon began before collapsing.

"Eubulon!" Kyle shouted as his leader fell. He ran to his side and turned him over, only to recoil in shock. "Holy!…"

The face he had come to know had been replaced. The creature was bald and had bluish skin and dark eyes. He groaned in pain as his face suddenly shifted back to the human face.

"W-what happened?" Kyle asked as he helped the man into a sitting position.

Eubulon sighed through his groans. "I am not human" he replied. "Nor am I Ventaran. I am an alien from a planet called Karsh. I created the Rider technology we use."

Kyle looked at him with confusion, then shrugged it off. "But what's happening to you?"

"I can alter my physiology to match the needs of the Card," he said. "But only so much. Transforming damages me, not fatally at first, but more so every time. If I continue to transform, it will destroy me."

Kyle's eyes widened in realization. "That's why you needed Saber," he replied.

Eubulon nodded.

"Why not just tell me?"

Eubulon shook his head. "You needed to do it on your own. I couldn't be the reason you fight. You had to find the courage to do it yourself."

Kyle nodded, slightly ashamed. "Well, we can discuss why that's totally crazy later. Right now we need to get you back to base." He lifted the alien up and supported his shoulder as they walked.

"It did work in the end," Eubulon said. "You have to admit that."

Kyle shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't know I'm getting paid enough for all this."

The two heroes laughed as they walked to their rides.

* * *

Katherine: Next Time on Kamen Rider Saber Ace…

"I know what you are man." He said, holding up the photo of Kyle.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"_I am Kamen Rider Shadow Ace, and you are in my way."_

**Kamen Rider **_**Saber Ace**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider **_**Saber Ace**_

Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Shadow Ace

* * *

Kyle was driving around the city. It had been a while since the last Immortal attack and Kyle was taking the time to relax. He enjoyed driving through the city atop Blue Spader. The blue attack bike drove far better than any vehicle he had ever owned.

After riding a while, he pulled into the parking lot of a café. He felt like getting a cappuccino. He dismounted the bike and put his helmet on the dash. He looked up at the sign, a simple poster board sign saying "Stephen's Café". He walked inside.

"Hello," said the young woman working the counter. "May I help you?"

Kyle smiled politely. "Yeah, can I get a cappuccino?"

"Of course," the waitress replied. "Please, feel free to sit while you wait."

Kyle nodded, and moved to sit down. The café wasn't very crowded. There was only a few other customers, mostly talking amongst themselves. Kyle leaned back in the chair and relaxed, waiting for his drink.

A young man walked up beside him with medium-cut black hair carrying a cappuccino. He placed the cappuccino on the table. "Your cappuccino," he said politely.

"Thanks," Kyle replied as he sipped the drink.

"That's a pretty cool bike," the young man commented.

"Oh, thanks," Kyle said in reply. "It's a custom model."

"I'll bet," replied the young man. "Sorry, I just like motorcycles."

"It's okay man," Kyle said. "To be honest, I don't mind the conversation. I'm Kyle." He held out his hand friendlily.

"I'm Nicholas," the young man replied as he shook the hand.

Nicholas suddenly flinched in pain. He saw images of a beetle-like monster with a long horn. It was quickly replaced with images of a man in blue and silver body armor with a red-eyed helmet. As soon as these ended he began to collapse.

Kyle quickly got up and supported the young man. "Hey pal, you okay?"

Nicholas nodded. "It's okay," he replied. "It's just a headache."

The female clerk ran up to them with a concerned look on her face. "Nicholas!" She shouted in concern. "Are you okay?"

Nicholas nodded again.

"Maybe you should lie down," she said.

"It's fine Alice," he said, righting himself. "I'm just fine."

"Sorry about this," she said to Kyle. "Nicholas hasn't been feeling very well."

"It's alright," Kyle replied. "You should probably rest, pal."

"Maybe I should," Nicholas replied, still visibly drained from his visions.

Alice began to help Nicholas up to his room. Kyle watched on with confusion, wondering what kind of sickness could cause such a reaction. Through all of this, he had failed to notice that Duncan, who had been sitting across the café, was staring at him.

Duncan looked at the blond with amazement. He pulled out a pocket photo he had with him and looked at it. It was the only clear photograph from his expedition into the caves. It was a picture of Kyle. He remembered watching the young man transforming back from that armored insect warrior.

Alice came back down and Kyle paid his bill. He exited the shop and got back on his bike. Just as he pulled away, Duncan shot up and ran to the door.

"I'll be back sis!" he exclaimed. "Don't wait up!" He ran out the door, but then popped his head back into the store. "Unless I'm gone for more than three days or something, then you can feel free to panic." He then fully left.

Duncan hopped onto his junky motor scooter. He drove after the distinctive bike as best he could. Alice just watched after her brother in confusion.

* * *

Up in his room, Nicholas sat at his desk, trying to process these new visions.

"Why does this keep happening?" He asked himself. "Why do I keep having these weird visions? And why can't I remember who I am?"

He found himself looking into the mirror in his room. He stared into his eyes, which were slightly sunken. In an instant, his face was replaced. In its place was the black masked figure with the single red eye. Nicholas shot back in shock. When he looked again, his reflection was normal.

"What the hell am I?"

* * *

Kyle walked into the medical facility of BOARD Headquarters. In one of the beds was Eubulon, sitting up, with cast on his arm. Katherine was sitting by his side.

"How's it going boss?" Kyle asked.

"The doctor said his hand will heal," Katherine replied. "He needs to stay in here for a while though."

"That must stink, eh Boss," Kyle said, observing the calm demeanor of his mentor.

"I have the upmost confidence in your abilities," Eubulon replied. "I am certain you will be able to handle whatever enemies appear."

"You can count on me boss," Kyle replied. "I'm already thinking of how I can use that Thunder card I got."

"Oh, someone's made quite a change," Katherine said. "Weren't you the guy who said 'I can't do this'? Now you're acting all the hero."

"Oh put a sock in it Kathy," replied Kyle.

"What did you say?" She said, angrily leaning towards him over the bed. "what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"What's the problem?" Kyle asked, also leaning forward. "That's your name isn't it?"

"My name is Katherine," she replied. "I also happen to be your superior in this organization, so it should be Ms. Katherine."

"Well I'm ten-thousand times more valuable to this organization than you are, so maybe you should be calling me Mr. Kenrich."

"Oh, in your dreams."

"Uh herm."

The two quarreling young people turned to the older man in the bed.

"If you two would like to finish this discussion alone, I could leave."

"Sorry master," Katherine said as she moved into a more relaxed stance, even though her voice still carried an angry tone.

Kyle also felt a bit embarrassed at the childishness of the situation. "Well," he said, "feel better boss." With this, he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Outside, Duncan was watching the BOARD building with extreme curiosity. He had followed Kyle stealthily and had taken a couple of photos of the impressive BOARD building. He knew this was all connected to Kyle's weird armor.

He saw Kyle exit the building and ran up to him. "Hey!" He called out once in range.

Kyle regarded the strange young man running up to him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah actually," Duncan replied. "I was hoping you could tell me about your employers here." He motioned to the BOARD building.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Well, there isn't much to tell," he said. "It's just a standard investment firm."

Duncan sighed in frustration. "Okay, let's cut the crap. I know what you are man." He said, holding up the photo of Kyle.

Kyle regarded the photo. He realized that it was taken in the cave.

"I saw you in the cave," Duncan continued. "I saw you and your buddy fighting that vampire thing. I also saw that freaky battle suit you were wearing. The ones that made you glow, shoot fire out of your legs and that disappears into thin air. I have to ask, what exactly are you apart of?"

"Does anyone else know about this?" Kyle asked in a serious tone, knowing how serious this was. He had had a chance to hear about the No-men. He didn't want to think of what they'd do if their cover had been blown.

"Well…" Duncan said hesitantly, "Well no. Actually that's the only good photo, but…"

"Then forget about it," Kyle replied as he continued walking to his bike.

"But I know who you are," Duncan replied, still following.

"Do you now?" Kyle said skeptically.

"Well no, not totally," he replied. "But I can find out real easy."

"You do that," Kyle said as he mounted Blue Spader. "Until then, for your own good, stay away from here!"

With that Kyle drove off. Duncan just watched him pull away with severe disappointment. However, he remained determined as he ran for his own ride.

* * *

Nicholas sat in his room, watching the ceiling as he tried to process his thoughts. Suddenly, his head began to hurt again. New visions appeared. What he saw was a humanoid plant creature attacking people. The pain he felt was more intense than before.

His eyes shot open, his eyes now a light green in color. He stood up and ran downstairs. He passed Alice without a word.

"Nicholas?" she said as he ran past. She watched in surprise as he hopped onto his motorbike and drove away from the Café. She brow furrowed in concern. "Nicholas?"

* * *

As Kyle rode on, a voice came over the comm. _"Kyle, an Immortal has just appeared by the hill observatory. Head over there immediately. There are civilians present."_

Kyle nodded. "Roger that!" he turned his bike and drove to the observatory.

* * *

A pair of green legs walked along the gravel ground. A pair of people were being held against a pillar with the observatory in visible distance. The vines retracted, allowing them to fall with other unconscious bodies. The creature walked amidst its victims. It seemed to be made of wood and spiked vines. The Plant Immortal stood, seemingly emotionless over the damage it had caused.

A motorized engine filled the silence of its surroundings. It barely seemed to register that the Blue Spader and Kyle had appeared on the scene. Kyle surveyed all of the injured people, anger filling him over the senseless violence.

"Damn you!" He exclaimed. "You'll pay for this!" He pulled out the Rouser.

The Plant responded by shooting a vine at him. The vine wrapped itself around Kyle's neck. Kyle groaned as he strained against the vine's grip. The monster hissed as it drew him in. He fought against it, trying to get his Change card into the Rouser. Finally, it slid right as the Plant grabbed him.

"Kamen Rider! **TURN UP!**" He pulled the switch.

_**TURN UP**_

The symbol on his belt spun before shooting out the changing energy card. The Plant was knocked away as the card transformed Kyle into Saber Ace. Saber drew his sword and ran at the Plant through the structures of the observatory. He took several swipes at it before being hit and knocked into some snow that partially covered the hill. Kyle rolled in the snow, righting himself.

* * *

Driving along the highway, Nicholas drove silently. On his waist appeared a red, Heart-shaped belt split in half down the middle by a line with a card reader built in. He pulled out a Rouse Card from his jacket. It had the picture of a mantis imposed over a pink heart. It was an Ace-of-Hearts Rouse Card.

"_Kamen Rider, __**CHANGE!**__"_ He slashed the card through the reader.

_**CHANGE**_

His body became covered in strands of shadowy waves. His body began to shift until he transformed into a black body armor. The chest was a silver heart-shape. He had silver gauntlets and boots. His broad shoulder plates were black with gold engraving. His helmet featured a single heart-shaped red eye and a pair of silver antennae. His bike turned into a menacing black and gold vehicle with red-eye headlights and a pair of pincers pointing out of the front.

* * *

The Plant shot its vine out and knocked the sword from Saber's hand. He dodged its second attack as it continued to swipe at him. They were caught in close combat, the Plant taking an advantage. It knocked him down, allowing Saber a chance to grab his sword. He used it to cut one of the vines, then leaped into the air, flying over and cutting more vines. He took some swipes at the monster, landing some good shots. The creature shot out smoke. When the smoke cleared, Saber realized the creature had run off.

The creature was trying to escape. As it ran, the sound of engines reached it. To late it saw the motorcycle flying at him. It struck its face, knocking it down. The black Rider turned and drove at it again. The Rider rode around the monster, holding it still. He used the rear of the vehicle to knock it down.

The Rider dismounted his bike. _"Let's see what you can do,"_ he said in a menacing tone.

He leaped at it and tackled it to the ground. He punched and kicked it to the ground. When the Plant shot a vine at him, he leaped out of the way. They ran around several cement structures as the monster shot vines at the Rider. The vines carved up the cement with their force. After one of his dives, the Shadowy Rider was shocked to see that the monster had vanished. He growled in anger.

"_You can't escape me coward."_

* * *

Saber ran towards where the people at headquarters said that the monster had run. His chase led him to a bridge where the monster had stopped. He saw the monster on the bridge.

"Found you!" he shouted as he drew his sword.

He ran and swiped his sword at the Plant. He kept swiping at it until it knocked away his sword again. It swiped him and knocked him down and continued to swipe at him with its viney arm.

Nearby, Duncan had finally caught up with Kyle. He had managed to follow him to the observatory, but had missed the action. He couldn't take the time to photograph the armored hero before he began to run off. He had followed him again, and was now watching his fight with the Plant, snapping away with his camera.

The Plant tossed Saber over its head. Saber continued to fight back, but had a severe disadvantage. Their fight drew them into a small tunnel with minimal lighting. Soon they were tackling each other into the walls.

"This thing's pretty tough!" Saber observed as they wrestled.

Duncan stood at the entrance of the cave watching the violent battle, snapping pictures. "Man this guy stinks," he said.

Saber was knocked out of the tunnel as the Plant continued to beat him. It wrapped him in its vines, throwing him into a brick wall. As he struggled to get up, it threw him into another wall. Roaring with determination, Saber got up and ran at the plant, dodging its vines and tackling it into the wall. He fought back hard.

Then, a motorcycle drove past, tossing them aside, knocking them both into walls. Saber was shocked to see the shadowy Rider stop before him.

"Who is that?" he exclaimed.

Shadow leaped off of his bike. Saber began to run at the Plant, but the dark Rider stopped him with a punch to the gut. He then grabbed the Plant himself and began to attack it. Duncan came out of the Tunnel and watched as the dark Rider fought the monster.

"Now that's more like it," he said as he began taking pictures.

Seeing the young man with the camera, Saber walked up to him. He pulled the camera out of his hands, threw it to the ground and crushed it under his boot.

"HEY!" Duncan exclaimed. "That camera was brand new!"

"Get the hell OUT OF HERE!" Saber shouted, his imposing form looming over the shorter man.

Duncan, feeling very nervous, slowly began to move away as the blue and silver Rider watched the continuing battle.

The Rider leaped over the Plant. In his hand appeared a twin-bladed curved metal weapon. He used it to violently slash the Plant again and again until it was knocked to the ground.

Pulling the card reader from his belt, the Rider attached it to the bladed weapon. He reached to the side of his belt, opening a card holder, drawing a Rouse card. The card had a picture of a hawk on it and was marked with the word "Tornado". It was the Six-of-Hearts card. He swiped it through the reader.

_**TORNADO**_

The image of the bird flowed into the weapon. Glowing energy flowed around the rider as he pointed the weapon at the Plant. It shot a vine at him, only to have it knocked away by a tiny blue energy bullet that shot into the monster's chest. It glowed green as the Seven-of-Hearts symbol appeared on its belt. The dark Rider pulled a blank card from his holder and tossed it at the monster. It stuck in its chest and the Plant was pulled into it.

The "Bio" card flew back at the Rider, who caught it and began to walk away. However, Saber jumped out in front of him.

"Hey, pal," he said. "That was kinda a low blow you know."

The dark Rider did not reply.

"You know, Eubulon didn't mention you," Saber continued. He began to walk up to him. "So, what's your…"

Suddenly, the Rider slashed him with his blade, knocking Saber to the ground.

"Hey!" Saber exclaimed as he stood back up. "What the hell?"

"_I am Kamen Rider Shadow Ace,_" the dark Rider replied, "_and you are in my way._"

He slashed Saber again. He continued to slash him until he sent Saber flying. When Saber landed, he struggled to get off the ground while Shadow Ace stood at the top of the hill. After a moment, he walked away. Saber sat himself up, looking on as Shadow walked away.

"Who the hell was that guy?" he asked.

Duncan watched in shock as the dark warrior walked away. "What the heck have I gotten into?"

* * *

Shadow: _Next time on Kamen Rider Saber Ace…_

"Whoever this Shadow Ace is," said Eubulon, "He is not related to BOARD."

"This is a dangerous world you're getting involved in," said Kyle with concern.

"Tell me about it."

"Who are you?!"

"_I am everyone's enemy._"

**Kamen Rider **_**Saber Ace**_


End file.
